East Prussia
The Kingdom of East Prussia is a small Germanic kingdom located in the Baltics. The kingdom was once the Kaliningrad Oblast but control fell into the Prussian aristocracy that wishes to return to their homelands. It is also a major economic and manufacturing hub of the region. To the South is Poland, North-East is Lithuania and the West facing the Baltic Sea. The capital city is Konigsberg. History Pruthenia Teutonic Order Prussia Kaliningrad Establishing the Kingdom After the Great Leap the Prussian nobility took the opportunity to travel to what was the Kaliningrad Oblast of Russia to reclaim their ancestral homeland. As a result the Kingdom of East Prussia was formed with the House of Hohenzollern placed as the royal family of the Kingdom. The claim to the territory was recognised by the Genji Empire and eventually assisted in brokering with Russia over the claim of the land. Russian contempt German immigration grew, but the increased German domination in all aspects of life also caused resentment from Russians that have lived in Kaliningrad since the partition of Prussia. Tensions increased in 2066 when the rest of Eastern Europe were thrown to war. Majority of Russians wish for the removal of the Hohenzollern monarchy and reintegration with Russia, but when Russia joined the war against such rebellions the movement was hushed. Government and Politics The East Prussian Diet The East Prussian Diet gathers in Konigsberg. It is divided into the Upper House and Lower House and make the legislative branch of the government. The Chancellor is selected by the monarch of Prussia and holds the executive role of the government with his cabinet of ministers. The East Prussian Monarchy King Georg Frederich is the current king of East Prussia. He holds the power to appoint the chancellor from the Diet. The Konigsberg castle is under a restoration project with the Royal family living in a hotel temporarily. Foreign Relations East Prussia's largest trade partner, and backer of sovereignty is the New Empire of Japan. The country holds cordial relations with surrounding countries such as Poland. Bilateral relations with Russia was initially cold but when the New Empire of Japan compensated Russia for the loss ties grew warmer with the compromise that the Russian military can maintain its' bases in the kingdom. East Prussia is part of many international organisations including the Second Terra Treaty. Military ''Main article: Prussian Armed Forces '' The Prussian Armed Forces is the official military of the kingdom, consisting of Army, Navy, Air Force and the Teutonic Order itself. Basing themselves as successors to Prussia and the Teutonic Order, the military is filled not only with traditions, but technological advancement as well. Initially using Russian weaponry, the Teutonic forces will eventually become self-reliant in arms manufacturing. Economy The currency of East Prussia is the Prussian Rubel. The economy is faring well with ice-free ports and the world's largest amber deposits. To bring in investment from surrounding countries tariffs have been placed very low. Automobile and parts production are major industries of the kingdom and is further improved with German immigrants bringing their know-how into the previously Russian production line. Ship-building is another major industry. Weapons manufacturing is a new industry with licensed German and Russian equipment produced for both use in the Teutonic Armed Forces and foreign clients. East Prussia's largest trading partners are Finland, Poland and Russia. Not far away from the shore there are oil reservoirs. East Prussia also has two nuclear power reactors, giving it an advantage in the energy market. Demographics The four recognised ethnicities of East Prussia are German, Polish, Lithuanian and Russian while the largest religion is Russian Orthodoxy followed by Lutherianism. Immigration showed that when the country was formed, more Germans moved in while Russians left. The Genji Empire and Russia are tied to have the largest expat population in the country, for reason such as military bases and businesses. There has been a slow increase of the Patagonian diaspora, largely drawn to Germanic heritage or the romantic ideal of serving the successors of the Crusaders. Category:Nations Category:CDC Earth Category:Europe Category:East Prussia Category:Baltic Rim